The present disclosure relates to, for example, technology for positioning a display and/or virtualization of tangible interface objects.
A tangible user interface is a physical environment that a user can physically interact with to manipulate digital information. While the tangible user interface has opened up a new range of possibilities for interacting with digital information, significant challenges remain when implementing such an interface. For instance, existing systems require dedicated, expensive, specialized equipment to capture and digitize user interactions with this environment, which results in these systems being too expensive for most consumers. Similarly, while various display mounts and supports exist, they are not typically well suited to supporting a variety of displays or supporting the displays in a proper manner to facilitate the virtualization of tangible interface objects.